I Am Always Here
by strong man
Summary: Scott has gotten a new job, but it requires him leaving and while he is thrilled for discovering more animals, it would mean leaving his pet hedgehog behind, but Hubert is always there to comfort Bobby and suddenly, he starts discovering new feelings for the bird as he has gotton used to being called Baby and Angel Baby


_**This is my fic of a Netflix Original movie, Hedgehogs or clearly Booby the Hedgehog**_

**_Pairing: _**Bobby/Hubert **(Slash)**

**_Description: This movie isn't perfect in any shape or form, but I kept watching it so see it if got interesting, it didn't cause out of anywhere, Boddy just fell for Rose from a picture, not thinking she may be dangerous or troublemaking._**_ **Leila has dome right on her part though she is flirting way too much with ****Hubert.**_

_**Date: September 15**_

_**Rated:**_ K

Bobby was walking on a leash with his owner until the hedgehog looked sad. "Hey, you okay, miss your girlfriend? Bobby looked at him in depression, trying to use body language with his mouth and eyes. "You hungry? He asked, seeing if he got the answer, which he didn't until Boody saw Hubert flew down. "Hey baby, how are you? He asked. "Bobby predicted that a big hug was coming on and tried to run to him, but he forgot he was leached, so his owner agreed to release him at sight they are best friends. "Hubert!" The hedgehog jumped into his arms, and the bird spun him around "Angel Baby" He got done spinning him around and cuddled with him until Scott's phone was ringing "Sorry, I gotta take this" He said before leaving the two animals. "What's going on? The bird asked. "Scott has a new job at the Animal Research Center. "So, he's gonna be traveling the world? He asked, knowing about the place.

Bobby was about to say how great it is, but he frowned when he realized he would be left all by himself, so Hubert put a wing on his shoulder, allowing him to cry on his belly. "There there, I'm here for ya baby" He smoothed his wing over his cheek and kissed his forehead before letting go. "You feel better now? He asked. "I do" He sniffled up his tears and thanked his best friend. "Just know, I'll always be there for you when you need me, I'd even be happier if you wanted to be more than friends," He said. Booby looked into his eyes and thought about his future with him. Rose was just filler for him as Leila was to Hubert because they had little to no links.

Not even thinking about them, Hubert offered him to stay in his nest. "Wait, hasn't Leila moved in? He asked. "She did...for a little while because I wouldn't stop talking about you, every conversation we had, I would involve you," He stated. Bobby turned his head to blush "He was thinking about me? he was flattered. "You okay, baby? He looked at his best friend, who was worried. "Yeah, I'm great" He looked deep into his eyes. Hubert wasn't blind to the fact that Angel Baby has a major crush on him though he could feel it coming.

"You mind if I hold you for a bit longer? He asked and didn't know why he said that. "Sure, I don't mind, even if you wanted to go any further...I'd be into it" He smiled. "So, he'll be okay if I kissed him? He ran up and hugged him, nuzzled into his stomach while Hubert was rubbing his wing down his back. "Do you wanna touch me? He asked. Bobby was hesitant to pursue his cause now that he knows he is a hedgehog; he could accidentally hurt him.

Bobby concealed himself from letting his hormones get to him. "Why don't we go back to your place," He asked, looking up. "It's like we're already married, Angel Baby. "What are you talking about? He was busy getting more comfortable in his body heat. "You know, we're always together, you kinda a princess and I'm sort of like a prince plus we practically live together. "You trying to say something to me? He asked, smiling big with hopeful eyes. He backed up. If he were hoping he would propose, this would be the happiest day of his life. "Can I see it? He asked, excited like Rose would have acted. "It's a surprise for when we're alone," He said. So many possibilities it might be, but most Bobby could think of is sex.

He somehow knew he was sexy, was it his gut? his clumsiness, his looks, or his personality? All those traits started adding up to pure perfection. "You'll have with wait a while Angel Baby," He said, giving him a wink. Suddenly, Scott got back from his call "Good news; I start my interview tomorrow morning? He said to his pet. While he didn't understand human language, he did follow his emotions but reminded himself that today would be their last day together.

Buddy ran up to him, causing Scott to lift him up to his cheek. "I know, I'll miss you too" They hugged and he looked at Bobby's watery eyes then put him back down beside his best friend "Look, at it this way; you two can keep each other company," He said, positively. "What you say you and me go on one last adventure together? Scott put his hands on his hips like Superman. He then placed the cage down in front of the two. "Well, see ya, Hubert," Boddy turned to him. "Wish I could go with you, Angel Baby. They hugged, "Be safe, okay, baby; I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Hubert teared up. "I know, I love you too," Bobby said, seeing the foreshadowing. "You know, since you guys like each other so much, you should be together" Scott scanned how much they meant to each other and allowed for the bird to join. "Uh, what's going on? Hubert asked as he judges his baby jumping in happiness. 'Hubert, you're coming with us," He asked' He grabbed the bird's wings and started jumping for joy.

The bird sure loved seeing his angel happy; it made his heart whole, he thought that maybe making it official wouldn't be a bad idea, so he treated Booby like a woman and allowed him to go first then Hubert went in. Scott closed the cage up and placed it on the back of his motor-scooter, which now contained a curtain for *ahem* privacy reasons. "See, now you won't be so lonely," He said before getting on, he closed the outside world on them, cause he knows, Booby is wanted by Thinkman and his crew.

* * *

I_**_ blame_ the movie for adding Rose cause Booby just instantly fell for her like she was all he needed. Leila was done right cause at least they put some actual work on her character. If I'm honest here, the movie is more focused around Booby and Hubert. They should've kept the flow with them, but it went downhill. I will give the film props for introducing Scott's passion for endangered animals; it was a nice touch. If you wanna see it' it's on Netflix now cause outside, they treat the movie like it doesn't exist.**_


End file.
